


Discussions

by bloody_inspired_A5



Series: The Maze Runner: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Daydreaming, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, Gryffindor Brenda, Gryffindor Thomas, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts students - Freeform, Hufflepuff Teresa, Multi, Ravenclaw Newt, Slytherin Aris, Slytherin Minho, Slytherin Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_inspired_A5/pseuds/bloody_inspired_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the first day of Sixth Year, Thomas goes to the Courtyard with his friends and discusses everything that happened with Minho in Charms class.</p><p>Little does Thomas know that Minho is actually talking about the exact same thing with his friends...</p><p>PLEASE READ 'START OF A NEW SCHOOL YEAR' FIRST ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> During this part, it switches between Thomas' Point Of View and Minho's Point Of View.  
> I hope that's okay :)

Thomas waited on the wooden bench situated in the Courtyard. His classes were over for today and luckily there was still some time before dinner to meet up with his friends and talk about...  _Him_.

Right now, Brenda was looking for Newt, Teresa and Aris to bring them to the Courtyard. To be honest, Brenda wanted to talk more about it than Thomas himself did.

"Hey, Thomas! I found them!" came Brenda's enthusiastic voice. Thomas glanced towards her and, she had indeed found his friends. Newt was looking at Thomas sympathetically, most likely because he knew how it felt to be in his position.

In Fourth Year, Harriet Hedlinton, from the Ravenclaw House, had a crush on Newt. Thomas thought she was quite a nice girl, who always smiled at Newt and his friends. The thing was, Newt had a crush on Elsa Melling, from Gryffindor. Brenda was always talking to Harriet, encouraging her to talk to Newt. It was quite a disaster when Newt carefully tried to say that he didn't like her in that way. 

Everyone knew Brenda meant well, but sometimes she went a bit too far.

 

Thomas pained a smile at his friends as they approached. 

"Let's get a good spot on the grass, eh?" Newt said as the rest of them nodded and moved onto the grass, sitting in a circle.

"Okay, so Thomas tell us what happened in Charms class today," Brenda squealed delightedly, pressing her hands together tightly.

Thomas looked to each of his friends. Teresa was smiling lovingly, hand in Aris'. Aris was looking expectantly at him. Newt still wore his sympathetic look and Brenda was nearly wriggling in excitement.

Thomas let out an inhaled breath. "Okay."

*       *       *       *       *       *

"At first he was sitting in front of me," Minho was saying to his friends in the Slytherin Common Room.

"As much as I love the back of his head, I'd much rather had seen his face, so it was a pure miracle when you got switched with him, Aron." Minho smiled towards Aron.

"Well, at least I got to sit next to Brenda," Aron said. The other boys started teasing and cooing at him.

"Anyways," Minho continued. "When he moved next to me, his face was so red! God, it was adorable. I wanted to get his attention so I—

*        *        *       *       *       *

"—started nudging me with his feet," Thomas stated. His friends were all looking at him, extremely interested.

"I tried not to turn to him! I'm being serious, but I couldnt just sit through the whole class with him disturbing me so I said 'what?' and he did this smirk that made me want to melt right there!" 

Brenda giggled and clapped her hands happily. Newt and Teresa let out an ' _awww!_ " while Aris smiled silently.

Thomas let out a shaky breath.

"He then started writing something on a piece of parchment before dropping it on the floor and pushing it with his foot over to where I was."

" _Here comes the juicy bit!"_ Brenda squeaked, tugging manically on Newt's arm.

Thomas gave a small smile and blushed. "I picked up the note and it said.." he inhaled a deep breath before exhaling. "It said 'you're cute'."

The sound that came from Brenda was the most unnatural sound ever. It even drew people's attention to them. Newt had let out an ' _Oh My God!_ ' while Teresa hugged Thomas while saying 'yay!' and Aris laughed triumphantly.

*       *       *       *       *       *

"You seriously sent a note to him saying 'you're cute'?!" One of Minho's friends said bewilderedly. Minho smirked and nodded coolly. "Mhm."

"Dude, what was his reaction?" Aron said excitedly.

Minho could never forget the Gryffindor's reaction. _The Gryffindor_? _Oh My God, I don't even know his name!_

"His golden eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, and  _oh boy, that mouth._ I'm gonna have a few sleepless nights because of those plush lips," Minho groaned.

"Uh, dude? You're kinda going off track," Aron said, snapping his fingers in front of Minho face.

"Oh! Sorry, right, right!" Minho said, shaking the image from his head.

"Um, where was I! Oh yeah, he tore a piece of paper from his copy and wrote a note back and.." Minho cut himself off, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper.

_**Oh, thanks. I don't think so, but it's nice of you to say so anyway. You're really hot.** _

Minho smirked as he watched his friends' faces while reading the note. James, Aron's closest friend, whistled, clearly impressed.

"Man, he clearly likes you," he said.

Minho chuckled. "I hope so, I loved the way he blushed like he did, so I wrote back—"

*       *       *       *       *       *

 _**You look lovely flushed** _ **too**

Thomas lay the note that hadn't been taken by Professor Flitwick and disintegrated by Brenda onto the grass and watched his friends read it. 

Newt was the first to look back up at Thomas with a surprised look on his face. "Woah, Tommy. This guy seriously likes you, doesn't he?" 

Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

Brenda was already skipping around the Courtyard practically singing;

_Thomas and Minho sitting in a tree!_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

Thomas put his head in his hands while Teresa flung her arm over his shoulders.

When Brenda sat herself down again, Newt started questioning Thomas.

"So that was that?" 

Thomas nodded.

"Well, he's bound to make another move tomorrow, or maybe even at dinner!" Aris said just as Thomas noticed students re-entering the castle. 

"I think it's dinner now."

 

Brenda and Thomas found their places at the Gryffindor Table and Brenda wouldn't stop searching everywhere for quote 'Thomas’ Prince Charming.'

"There!" Brenda sqealed quietly, prodding Thomas on the arm.

Thomas stealthily glanced at the group of Slytherin boys making their way down (town, lol jk) the Hall. 

Thomas glanced back at his food and winced.

Suddenly a hand lay on his shoulder and this time _stayed_.

Thomas turned back and was face-to-face with Minho, who leaned in close to Thomas' ear and with the sexiest voice known to man said "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

**Author's Note:**

> CLIFFHANGER:D  
> Thanks for reading and Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me! I love you guys! Xx
> 
> Kudos and Comments are ALWAYS appreciated and Comments are ALWAYS replied to. 
> 
> IMPORTANT  
> Please feel free to request future events! If I like your idea, I'll include it!


End file.
